


神性

by shunziqing



Series: Baby Bomb [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Chinese, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>肉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	神性

  
  
回忆是个狡猾的东西。因为无论你多想抓住它，时间最终都会将它冲走，像河底的细沙，被水流带到手不能及的地方。但是，总有一些细节，一些片段，由于过多次的重复或者太强烈的情感而深深扎根于脑海深处，纵使千年过去也不能遗忘。  
  
Thor记得这感觉。  
  
他记得靴底青草柔软的触感，树叶间透下来的金色阳光，林间的鸟鸣。在阿斯加德的密林深处、世界树的根系中心，时间都显得微不足道。千年一瞬，好像并没有谁老去，没有谁成长，没有谁坠落，一切都与他们少年时一模一样。  
  
只除了那冻得通透的湖面。  
  
碧绿的潭水被整个冻住，冰面像镜子一样平整光滑，不带一丝褶皱。Thor在湖边单膝跪下，雷神之锤放在身旁，清澈的冰层里有小鱼仍被固定在游弋的姿态，他伸手轻触冰面——涟漪从他指尖一层层蔓延开去，只在眨眼的功夫，冰消雪融，小鱼摇摇尾巴，轻快地游开去。  
  
Loki从湖中心钻出水面，全身赤裸。水流从他身上溅落，在阳光下反射出七色的光芒，湿漉的黑色长发贴在他苍白的肌肤上，像蛇一样蜿蜒，颜色对比强烈到几乎刺眼的程度。  
  
“你来了。”邪神声音低沉，带着嘶嘶的气声和那似乎无时无刻不在伴随他的讥讽的笑意，可他没有微笑。Thor无法读懂他。所以，比起小的时候， *确实*有什么不同了。  
  
刚刚抵达米德加德时，人类最令Thor困扰的一点是他们的善变，五十年过去，他们兴许连信仰都会变得不同。而关于阿斯加德人，你可以肯定的是，他们几乎从 不改变。Thor也是一样，因为他清楚地知道自己是由什么构成，就像他清楚地知道自己的雷神之锤是由什么构成一样，一颗垂死的恒星之心。有时候Thor 想，这也许就是Loki的问题，他不再知道自己是什么，他迷失了，在他当中有什么东西损坏了，当你失去了对自己的信仰，你就失去了对一切事物信仰。但这并 不是Thor能够帮忙修复的东西，他感到悲伤又愤怒，但是束手无策。  
  
Loki在水面上行走，抵达Thor面前时，他已经具备了完美的‘她’的外貌。“这可合你意，哥哥？”她轻喃，声线并未变化太多，只是更加醇滑。  
  
Thor直起身，带茧的大手滑过她柔和的腰线、小巧饱满的乳房，直接伸入那奶白色的颈子背后，插进微卷的及腰黑发中：“不，”Thor说，声音在他胸腔里震颤，“不是这次。不过留着这头发。”  
  
Loki轻笑，周围的空气轻颤，然后Thor怀中的温香软玉就变成了劲瘦的肌肉和硌手的骨头棱角，他扬起头，半眯着绿眼：“如你所愿，Thor。”  
  
而Thor只能收紧手中的黑发，低头吻住那双嘴唇。Loki在他怀里冰凉滑腻，并且令人震惊的，非常、非常温顺，Thor清楚这不过是种假象，也许这是在 他为Celaeno做的一切之后Loki一种表示感激的方式，也许他只是今天心情好，不过Thor今天不是来和他打架的，他有个计划。  
  
他的手滑过后背的曲线，向下潜入臀缝中，轻轻揉蹭。Loki在他唇边喘息，下一秒，Thor的披风被扯下，甩到了草地上。鲜红的布料铺展开，一触到地面就立刻幻化成一片血色的花海。盔甲自动从他身上剥落。  
  
Loki将他——赤裸的——推倒在花丛中，藤蔓上带着尖刺，在Thor背后留下细小的口子。邪神骑坐在他身上，俯身掠夺他的口唇，细长的手指抠进他肩上的血肉中，留下道道痕迹。  
  
这没什么美好可言，既不是性，也不是爱，而是更深处的一种东西，像是本能，他们的神性：Loki，诡辩之神，自私，独裁，取他所取，仅仅因为他*想要*；而Thor则做他始终在做的，他给予，给予，然后给予更多。  
  
金色的阳光从树叶间落下，照在Loki苍白的肌肤上，却仍不能给他染上些许颜色。Thor向上推进那湿热的身体里，看着Loki扬起头，流畅的肌肉舒展 开，身体像是一张紧绷的弓弦。Loki从不出声，除了喘息。这就像在看一场奇异的默剧，只有黑白两色，汗湿的长发像刺青一样在他身上蔓延。  
  
这就是Loki的本性，取悦自己，只有自己，从他坠落的那一刻起，这就成了他的唯一准则。Thor不能责备他，就像他不能责备Loki的存在。他挺起身， 亲吻Loki暴露出的喉咙，身下开满红花的藤蔓缠绕上他的身体，并不收紧，只是攀附着，好像不想让他离去。所有Loki触及的地方，花瓣凋零，藤蔓枯萎， 而Thor的血液却让它们更加旺盛地生长，重生，死亡，循环往复。  
  
当一切平息，Thor拥着一个懒洋洋、饱足的Loki，他们肢体纠缠，仍然被大片的红花包围着，他说：“跟我走，Loki。（come with me，Loki）”撩开对方耳边的湿发，亲吻他的鬓角。  
  
“我刚刚做了，哥哥。（I just did，brother）”Loki慵懒地回答，语调中再次充满那种惹人厌的得意。【注：come有来的意思，同时还有高潮的意思。】  
  
还没等Thor反驳，一个软绵绵的物体袭击了他俩。  
  
“Thor！！！”他俩赤裸的身体瞬间被暗绿色丝绸包裹住了，Loki愤怒地低声嘶吼，脸上极其罕见地升起红晕，他的怀里抱着一个开心过分的skrull女孩，“ _你竟敢带*她*来_ ！！”  
  
Thor低笑：“Idun应该在照看她。”说着展臂把两人一起揽进怀里，“你明白我的意思，Loki，”他把脸埋进邪神的黑发里，说，“和我到米德加德 来。停止那些疯狂的毒计。不需要很久，就像你说的，凡人的一生与我们而言只不过是弹指，你完全可以停止作恶五六十年的时间。”Thor睁着蓝色的狗狗眼看 他，脸上笑容带着点悲伤。  
  
“Mama。”Celaeno雪上加霜地欢快叫道，把一个一直抱在怀里的金苹果递给他，满脸期盼。  
  
Loki的眼角抽搐一下，一边用杀人的眼神瞪着他哥。Thor何时变得如此狡猾，这完全不公平。  
  
Thor仿佛看懂他在想什么，他倾身噙住Loki的嘴唇，低喃：“我们 _确实_ 是兄弟，Loki。”  



End file.
